deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Aztec Soldier/Bio
Aztec soldiers formed the main bulk of the Aztec army. Despite their warlike nature, the Aztecs had a fairly small standing army. Only the elite soldiers part of the societies such as the jaguar warriors and the soldiers stationed at the few Aztec fortifications were full-time. Never the less every peasant boy was trained to become a soldier. Training typically started around the age of 15, during which they had to accompany a seasoned warrior on their military campaigns. At the age of 20, Aztecs could decide if they wished to return to peasant life or become a fully-fledged soldier. Unlike most civilizations at the time, Aztecs waged war to extort tribute and take prisoners for ritual sacrifice, and rarely fought to conquer other lands. Soldiers could move up the ranks by taking prisoners for ritual sacrifice. Those who had taken up to four prisoners were able to join the highly prestigious eagle or jaguar warrior societies who were easily recognizable by the clothes that made them resemble their namesake animal and participated in gladiatorial sacrifices. Those who captured nine became part of the Shorn Ones, named for their shaven painted heads. These soldiers acted as shock troops for the Aztecs and had to take a special vow to never take a step back in battle, lest they should be killed by their own allies. __TOC__ Battle vs. Apache Warrior (by KevlarNinja) In a grassy field, an Aztec Jaguar is tip-toeing, looking for prey, when suddenly, an Arrow flies past his head and hits a tree. He looks up and sees an Apache, shouting a war cry. the Jaguar throws a Tlacochtli, which lands at the Apaches feet. The two warriors run towards each other. The Apache throws a Tomahawk, which hits the Aztecs helmet, knocking it off. The Aztec slings a rock at the Apache with his Tematlatl, which knocks a second Tomahawk out of his hand. The Aztec swings his Maquahuitl five times at the Apache, who tricks him into getting it stuck in a tree. The Apache wacks the Aztec in the back with his War Club, whitch slows him down, but not enough to keep him from knocking the club out of the Apache's hand. Each warrior pulls out there knifes. They scrape back and forth with the Aztec cutting the Apache on the forehead, but the Apache lands the killing blow by slashing the Aztecs throut. He stabs a few more times, then stands up, licks the blood of the knife, makes the famous Apache war cry, and runs out. Expert's Opinion The Apache managed to beat the Aztec Jaguar because of his more precise long-range weapons, and because the majority of his weapons could be used at a moderate distance as projectiles. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Rematch vs. Apache Warrior, Incan Soldier, Sioux Warrior, and Mayan Soldier (by El Alamein) The fog swirled across the Scottish plains, and the air was cold. Barely audible footsteps padded across the grassy ground, as two Apache warriors, bows drawn with an arrow ready, peered through the swirling mist and down a hill at the encamped Inca army. Bronze armor gleamed through the morning fog and the soldiers below readied weapons and armor, prepared for the battle about to take place - although they knew not all of the combatants who were to fight in it. The Inca chief, Ahuitzotl, talked among his leading officers - they had bola-bolas slung over their shoulders and leaned on their lances slightly. They had been complaining of a lack of food, but their was not much Ahuitzotl could do until they had gotten rid of the Aztecs and Mayans. These new territories of the Scottish highlands would prove to be a good new home for them, after the Spanish swept across South and Central America, but they weren't the only ones who had a claim to the land. Across a small creek the Aztecs were waiting. A small forest dotted the areas of their encampment, which provided excellent cover for the Apache and Sioux who were waiting there, as the two North American tribes had formed a hasty alliance. The Jaguars and Eagles roamed about the camp, weapons ready, along with the common soliders. The Aztec chief, Montezuma IV, readied his men and had them march on the Inca camp, leaving a few officers behind to guard the camp. No sooner than the main body of the army was out of sight and out of earshot, the Apache and Sioux raised blood-curdling war cries and surged out of the trees. Arrows rained down upon the unsuspecting Aztecs. They charged forth, recovered, with casualties from the long-range attack. Atl-atls and Tlahuitoll arrows returned the fire from a distance but were ineffective for the most part. The head of the Apache/Sioux force were crumpled over like paper in water - the Maquahutils hacked through their unarmored bodies with ease. The Aztecs didn't even bother to kill the injured and left dying men to clutch at their intestines spilled out on the grass. The Sioux slink back into the forest, leaving the Apache to try to fight an increasingly angry enemy, with armor and weapons that outclass their own. The Apache have men elsewhere, but the Aztec elimination plot has failed and their allies have fled. The Maya have begun a minor engagement with the Inca when the Aztecs appear on the other side of their positon. It becomes a vicious melee as the Aztecs, in their battle-hunger, leave the Apache for dead and the far from defeated guerrilla unit slinks away to lick its own wounds (figuratively, of course). The Maya fall quickly in confusion and are crushed by the Aztec and Inca on each of their flanks. Just as quickly the Inca and Aztecs fall upon each other, but the more organized Inca with stronger weapons begin to rout the Aztec forces. The Apache stumble right into a Sioux ambush, and arrows rain down on the wounded guerrilla fighters. After a few volleys of the confusion the Apache draw their bows and fire off into the trees where they are being fired on from. Sioux warriors with lances and axes rush out at the Apache, who respond by charging back with tomahawks and clubs. In a close-ranged battle the frenzied Apache have an advantage, quick strikes braining the Sioux braves and leaving them clutching at their innards spilling out from horizontal knife slashes. A few Apache meet their ends on the middle of a war lance but it's not enough - the Sioux flee the battlefield, defeated. The Inca have also broken the Aztec war machine, but they are not fleeing, instead vying for individual acts of heroism. The Maquahuitl is inflicting serious casualties on the Inca, lopping heads and limbs and disembowling with a terrifying ease. It's not enough though. Ahuitzotl raises his hand-axe high over Montezuma's head and brings it down with a sickening crunch, sending liquid and brain-matter flying through the air. The Apache and the Inca, high off of their victory and ready to continue the bloodbath, march on each other. Arrows and stones and bolas fly across the field and more men fall like stones. The Incas lose more than they can sustain, however, and even with superior training and armor, the crazy Apache fighting style is completely alien. Ahuitzotl swings his axe at a charging Apache and cracks the skull of his attacker open, but is stabbed in the back with a stolen Sioux war lance. It comes out his stomach and he's impaled to the ground, before a war club breaks his spine. The Incas fall back in panic and are massacred by the pursuing Apaches. The Scottish highlands are dotted with the discarded weapons of the slain. The body parts and blood and brains scatter the sick fields. Corpses lay sprawled in the sun. Among it all, the Apache raise their war cry high in the sky. WINNER: APACHE Expert's Opinion I'm glad I didn't write the battle when I was going to, because sock puppets would have made the Inca win. Luckily I waited months to write it, and the Apache are the true winners because of their guerrilla tactics perfect for an army-on-army fight - they would wait out until the situation was in their favor. Their alien fighting styles would confuse their foes from any region, and this is what carried them to victory. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Rematch Information TBW Batlle vs. Koa (by MilenHD) The Aztec eagle is walking on a sweltering Central American beach,looking for a target,for the momment he had no luck ,but suddenly a rock flies and hit his leg,he turned and saw a muscular,tall figure with wierd helmet firering rock pellets from his boat-That was the Koa warrior.The Aztec was happy,but he had no time,he grabed his bow and fired an arrow at the Koa but he missed,beigned angered the Aztec eagle grabs his tepoztopilli and charge at the Koa,but the Hawaiin warrior grabs his pikoi began to swinged it at the Aztec,but managed to knocked the shield away from eagle's hand.The eagle warrior still charge at the Koa but the Hawaiin throw his axes,the first missed but the second hit the Aztec eagle into his sleeve,the eagle warrior stop charging and the Koa grab his leiomanos and charge at the wounded eagle warrior.But this was just a trick,the Aztec eagle smacked the Koa with his maquahuitl at the shoulderthe Koa roars in pain but he also smack the eagle warrior into the wooden helmet,but the leiomano gets stucked then the Koa rushed and grab his pikoi and began to swing it again but only wrapped eagle's legs making him to lose both balance and his maquahuitl.The only weapon that the eagle had is his axe,the eagle cut the pikoi's string and charged at the Koa,but the Koa grab his leiomano and his axe again,then both clash into a dual ,the Koa managed to cut the eagle's leg and the eagle falled down,when the Koa finally prepeared to kill the Aztec eagle,he grabbed his topoztopilli and stab the Koa into the belly.The Koa was now heavy wounded and the eagle grabbed his axe and chopped both Koa's chest and ribs,then knelt as the Koa last thing that he saw was the aztec eagle pulling his still beating heart.Then the Aztec Eagle raised the heart and roared in victory. Expert's Opinion The Aztec Eagle won because had better weapons and armor,the Koa might have better x-factors,but was not enought to beat the Aztec eagle. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Zulu Warrior (by Wassboss ) A Zulu warrior is walking through the plains of Africa, hunting a zebra. He readies his Isijula to throw at the unsuspecting animal. Suddenly the zebra is startled by something and runs off into the distance. The Zulu rubs his head wondering why the beast ran. He senses something is not right and hits the ground. A Tlacochtli lands in the grass, right next to his head. He stands and sees an Aztec jaguar standing on top of a rock. He pulls out his Iwisa and throws it but the throwing club bounces off the Aztec’s helmet. The Aztec readies another arrow but the Zulu jumps into the grass and starts to crawl towards his attacker. The Aztec looks up and sees that the Zulu has gone. He looks around but he cannot see the Zulu through the long grass. Suddenly an Isijula strikes him in the arm, easily penetrating the cotton armour. He looks down and sees the Zulu crouched in the grass. He pulls out his Tematlatl and loads up a rock. He jumps down from the rock, landing in front of the Zulu. He hurls the stone at point blank range, but still misses. The Zulu pulls out his Iklwa and thrusts forward missing the Aztec by inches. The Aztec throws his sling aside and pulls out his Maquahuitl. He swings the Maquahuitl at the Zulu, catching him off guard and several gashes on his unprotected chest. The Zulu, having been taught to ignore pain, thrusts his spear forward again, this time stabbing through the cotton armour and leaving a small cut on the Aztec’s abdomen. The Aztec swings his Maquahuitl and the Zulu tries to block with his spear but the force of the swing shatters the Iklwa, rendering it useless. The Zulu pulls out his last weapon; the Zulu axe and swings it cutting the Maquahuitl in half. The Aztec pulls out his knife and tries to stab the Zulu but the Zulu jumps to the side and swings the axe almost cutting of the Aztec’s hand. The Aztec swings his knife and cuts the Zulu’s wrist, causing him to drop the axe. He then stabs his knife through the Zulu’s chest and into his heart. With a quick yank the heart comes out and he shows it too the Zulu, before the Zulu collapses dead on the floor. Expert's Opinion The Aztec jaguar won because he hit harder at a longer range meaning he could finish the Zulu off before he could get close enough to attack. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Abenaki Warrior (by Ethandabomb) Abenaki: Aztec Jaguar: Five Abenaki Indians are stalking a buck in the woods from the top of a hill. Suddenly the buck drops dead to the ground, and an Aztec Jaguar comes out of the thicket to retrieve the stone for his tematlatl. An Abenaki sends an arrow into the clearing, instantly killing the jaguar. Another jaguar rushes to his fallen comrade, only to be narrowly missed by another speeding arrow. The jaguar quickly retreats into the forest. Two Abenakis sneak down the hill to surprise the remaining jaguars. As they sneak downhill, a jaguar drops from a tree cutting an Abenaki's throat with his tecpatl. The other Abenaki quickly unsheathes his knife, and the two circle eachother. The jaguar lunges, and the Abenaki slices him in the forearm. Taken by surprise, the jaguar stumbles backward into a tree root and trips. The Abenaki quickly advances, and slits his throat. As the Abenaki backs away, he is bludgeoned in the back of the head by a maquahutl wielding jaguar, shattering his skull. The jaguar swiftly sprints back to his fellow warriors, who are hiding in a low shrub. An Abenaki sees the jaguar enter the bush, and fires an arrow, killing one jaguar. The Abenaki takes another shot, that hits a jaguar, but the jaguar's armor prevents it from being a kill blow. The jaguar pulls the arrow out of his armor, and the two jaguars retreat out of the shrub, and split up to flank the remaining Abenakis. The Abenakis, completely unaware, fire volley after volley into the bush. One Abenaki is sent to the bush for scouting, while the others keep their bows trained on the thicket. An Aztec sneaks up behind the two Indians, and kills one with his atlatl from long range. The other Abenaki rushes the jaguar with his spear. The jaguar quickly drops the atlatl, and takes out his tematlatl. He misses the Abenaki, and the Abenaki skewers the jaguar with his spear. The other jaguar, hearing his companion cry out, brandishes his maquahuitl. The Abenaki turns to face him, and charges with his spear. The jaguar sidesteps and decapitates the Abenaki. The other Abenaki, having found no sign of the jaguars in the thicket, returns to find his two friends dead, and an Aztec Jaguar standing over them. The Abenaki, in a rage, takes out his war club. The two square off on top of the hill. The jaguar takes a wild swing with his maquahuitl, and the Abenaki hits the jaguar, effectively breaking the jaguars arm. The jaguar then takes out his tecpatl. The Abenkai arcs his war club over his head, and the jaguar attempts to block it with his tecpatl. The force of the warclub is too much for the small knife, and the jaguars arm buckles. The Abenaki swings his club low, and catches the jaguar in the knee. The jaguar falls to his knees, unable to remain standing. The Abenaki throws his warclub into the thicket, and takes out his knife. The Abenaki takes the jaguar helmet off of the Aztec, and drives his knife into the jaguar's throat. The Abenaki lets out a war call, and goes to fetch the dead deer in the clearing. Expert's Opinion The superior Abenaki weapons proved better than the outdated Aztec weapons. A few major success weapons for the Abenaki were the warclub and bow and arrow. These dealt death more efficiently than any other weapon in the batte. One major success weapon for the jaguar was the maquahuitl, which killed many of the Abenakis. Overall, the newer technology, the bow vs. the atlatl, made it an Abenaki victory To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Comanche Warrior (by Goddess of Despair) The Aztec Jaguar sets down his shield and Tlacochtli down as he sat on the riverbank. He dipped his hands in the clear water and began to wash his face when he heard the stomping of a nearby animal. He flicked his hands and reached for his Tlacochtli. The Jaguar warrior couldn’t believe his eyes. The Comanche rode his horse alongside the other bank of the river, dismounting for water. The Jaguar had not been spotted yet so he quickly readied an Atlatl to slay the beast the enemy had nearby. With great force he hurled the Atlatl at the horse, in an arc fashion. It soared through the air and slammed into the horse’s throat. The creature fell to the ground, dead. The Comanche was startled, and searched franticly for his bow. He found it as another Atlatl collided with the dirt to his side. He quickly readied an arrow and returned fire, scoring a hit on the Jaguar’s chest as he was preparing to throw another Atlatl. The Aztec dropped the projectile and tore the arrow from his chest. Fortunately for the Aztec, the arrow barely penetrated the cotton armor. The Comanche fired another arrow, missing the Jaguar by a mere inch. Operating on instinct, the Aztec quickly searched for his shield, lifting it just in time to defend from another arrow. The Aztec grabbed a Tepoztōpīlli, wielding it in his right hand and his shield in the left. He charged at the Comanche, who fired an arrow at the warrior’s foot, but it missed and got swept away by the water. The Comanche lifted his lance and charged, thrusting it at the Jaguar. The Jaguar jumped to the right and thrusted with his spear, leaving a small cut on the Comanche’s shoulder. The Comanche ignored the pain and thrusted again with his lance, easily penetrating the Aztec’s shield. The Comanche shoved the Aztec back and spun the blade, cutting the head off of the Tepoztōpīlli spear. The Aztec Jaguar unsheathed his Tecpatl he had hidden and rushed towards the Comanche. The Comanche thrusted, but the Aztec anticipated this and slid beneath it cutting the Comanche’s hand and then kicking him in the stomach. The Comanche stumbled and dropped his lance, enough time for the Aztec to get to his feet. The Aztec ran back to the other end of the river as the Comanche grabbed his War Hawk and gave chase. The Aztec slid and grabbed his Maquahitl before vanishing into the forest. The Comanche continued his chase, but now he had no idea where the Jaguar warrior was. He looked around, watching for anything that moved. Suddenly, a branch snapped behind him and he turned, slamming the War Hawk blade into the Jaguar’s shield, making it look like Swiss cheese. The Aztec kicked the Comanche back and dropped his shield so he could wield the Maquahitl with both hands. He slammed it vertically at the Comanche, who jumped back to avoid getting hit. The Aztec then brought the sword-club up quickly, cutting part of the Comanche’s cheek. The Comanche striked the Aztec Jaguar in the arm, making the Aztec roar louder than any jaguar, both man and beast. The Comanche let go of the War Hawk and drew his scalping knife. The Jaguar tore out the War Hawk and rearmed himself with the Tecpatl. The Comanche slashed twice, each hitting the cotton armor and not drawing blood. The Aztec slashed the Comanche’s cheek, making another wound on the Comanche’s face draw blood. The Comanche, out of desperation, thrusted with his knife, aiming at the Aztec’s throat. The Jaguar parried with the Tecpatl and delivered a swift kick to the Comanche’s side, sending knocking him into a bush. The Jaguar leapt onto the Comanche and stabbed him several times in the throat, reducing him to a bloody pulp. Expert's Opinion The Aztec Jaguar was victorious in this battle thanks to his more powerful weapons at short range, and his cotton armor which made the Comanche's best weapon, the bow, was unable to as much damage as it normally would to an enemy. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Aboriginal Australian Warrior (by Deathblade 100) The Aztec Jaguar is walking through the forest looking for threats to his empire. As he walks, he hears a strange noise in the distance. As he gets closer to the source, the Aztec Jaguar notices an Aboriginal sitting on a log playing a didgeridoo. The Aztec readies his Atlatl and fits a Tlacochtli to it before hurling it towards the Aboriginal. The projectile misses and startles the Australian. The Aboriginal grabs his Woomera and launches a throwing spear at the Aztec, but misses. The Aboriginal grabs his Sawfish club and swings it at the Aztec, puncturing the cotton armour. The Aztec unslings his Maquahuitl and rushes towards the Australian. The Aboriginal grabs his Wooden Shield and raises it to parry the Aztec's Maquahuitl. The Aztec swings his sword-club at the Sawfish Club, cutting it in half. The Aboriginal runs off with the Aztec in close pursuit. The Aboriginal throws his boomerang at the Aztec, just as the Mexican starts to whirl the Tematlatl sling around his head. The boomerang hits the Aztec in the chest, before the stone from the Tematlatl smashes into the shield and knocks it out of the Aboriginal's grasp. The Aboriginal grabs his Stone Hatchet and strikes the Aztec's hand, forcing the Mexican to drop his Maquahuitl. The Aboriginal charges towards the Aztec, hell bent on finishing him. The Aztec kicks the Aboriginal in the abdomen, knocking the Australian over. The Aztec walks upto the Australian, before pulling out the Tecpatl sacrificial dagger and cutting the Aboriginal's heart from his chest. The Aztec raises the Tecpatl and the still beating heart in the air and yells "For the Gods!" in victory. Expert's Opinion The Aztec Jaguar won due to more combat experience and better weapons than the Australian Aboriginal. While the Aboriginal was fierce and had dangerous close quarters weapons and effective armour, his lack of fighting experience and lack of killing weapons cost him the win. In short the Aboriginals only fought to right a wrong that had happened to them; the Aztecs fought to expand their empire and take prisoners. To see the original battle, votes and weapons, click here. Battle vs. Maharlika (by Filipino Warrior) Deep in the foresta groupe of Aztec Jaguars (6) are roaming the area, trying to get familiar with the landscape for expansion and settlement. Meanwhile a group of Maharlikas(6) sent to collect treasure in the area. One of the Aztec Jaguars see's the group and convinces the others for them to use as captured slaves to gain more status for themselves. The Aztecs prepare themselves, with one of them hurling an arrow from his atlatl. The arrow nearly hits one of the Maharlikas alerting the entire group. They realize it an ambush and seek cover behind some of the trees. As the Aztec Jaguars charge with their swords and sheilds, one of them swings the Macuahuitl for the head of the Maharlika, which he dodges and uses his Talibong to thrust into the Aztec(5). It pierces the armour with ease and kills him. The Aztec uses the sling and hurls the stone into the face of the Maharlika. It doesn't kill him, but gives the enough time for the Aztecs partner to shove his tepoztopilli into the Maharlika(5). The Maharlika shoots his poision darts at one of the Aztec Jaguars, the first two hit the armour which made no damage at all. However his friend shoots an arrow from his panna into the face of the Aztec, killing him (4). The Aztec Jaguar with the atatl fires a short spear and manages to hit one of the Maharlikas in the chest (4). The Aztec then picks up his tepoztopilli and tries to ram into one fo the remaining Maharlikas. This only ends up running into the sheild which the obsidian on the spear breaks off, causing the spear to deflect off. The Maharlika with the sheild then strikes the Aztecs head in a single stroke causing his skull to split in half. (3) The last three Jaguar warriors then arm themselves with Macuahuitls and chimalis, and charge into there enemies. The Maharlika with two swords face one of the charging Aztecs. The charging Jaguar warrior swings his club while running, trying to aim for his ches or neck, but the Maharlika uses his swords block and dodge the blow caussing him to duck under and strike one of the Aztecs legs with his right sword. This causes the Aztec running to trip while the other two who were behind him also charge for the Maharlika with two swords. Meanwhile the Maharlika with the blow darts pulls out his sword and slashes the Aztec who tripped across the belly, causing a deep cut across the midsection, which then kills him(2) The two Jaguars who charge after the Maharlika tries to swing one of their club/sword at him, only leading the Maharlika to counter attack and slash his left arm. However, the other Aztec uses his sheild to defend rather then to attack offensively. The other two Maharlikas come to join the fight, which one of them calls the name of the Maharliks with two swords. The Mahrlika then turns around to see who it is, which gives a chance to the aztec with the slashed arm to swing his Macuahuitl on the back of the Maharlikas head. The Maharlika then dies from blunt concussion (2) This angers one of the Maharlikas and causes him to chop the Aztec with the injured arm head off, which then rolls into one of the bushes.(1) The Last Aztec with the chimali and Macuahuitl then stands by himself against the two Maharlikas. One of the Maharlika pulls out his sibat, but the other one tells him to go back to the boat. The Maharlika then obeys the other ones orders and then runs back into the swamp. (1) The last Maharlika then pulls out his own sword (ginunting) and Kalasag (sheild). Both warriors then engage in combat. The Aztec swings feriously with club causing the Maharlika to keep some distance even with his sheild. But eventually the Aztec then leaves himself for an opening causing the Maharlika to rush in and close the distance with his sheild to stop the full on swing from the Aztecs sword. This gives the Maharlika the oppurtunity to slash the chest, neck, and both arms. Leaving the Aztec to be a pile of body parts on the ground. The Maharlika then swings the blood off the sword and sheaths it, also packing up his other belongings and heads into the forest, to join his comrade at the beach where the boat is. Winner: Maharlika Experts Opinion None written To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Maori Warrior (by Deathblade 100) Jungle An Aztec Eagle moves stealthily through a forest. Stopping, he hears a strange chanting. Approaching the Aztec notices the Maori performing a Hakar. As the Aztec raises his Maquahuitl, the Maori sticks his tongue out before rushing towards the Aztec, Taiaha in hand. The Eagle Warrior dodges the initial swing from the Maori and strikes back with his Tepoztopilli. The Maori parries the obsidian spear and thrusts with the Taiaha. The Aztec runs out of range and takes off deeper into the jungle pursued by the Maori. The Maori sheathes his Taiaha and draws a Stingray Spear. The Aztec turns and swings the Tepoztopilli at the Maori, grazing his arm. The Maori thrusts forward with Stingray Spear, the points snapping off on the Aztec's cotton armour. Throwing the useless handle aside, the Maori draws both his Leiamono and Mere, swinging the two clubs at the Aztec. The Aztec drops his Tepoztopilli, and draws his Macuahuitl, parrying the Polynesian's attack. The Aztec swings the club at the Maori's leg, slashing through the flesh. As the Maori roars in pain, the Aztec slams the side of the Macuahuitl into the Maori's right hand, forcing the Maori to drop the Leiamono. The Polynesian swings his Mere into the Mesoamerican's left hand; the sound of cracking bones filling the air. The Aztec yell in pain and anger before swinging the Macuahuitl into the Maori's right arm; a great, jagged tear being rended in the Polynesian's flesh. Weakened by the loss of blood the Maori collapses and futilely swings his Mere. The Aztec steps out of range, dropping his Macuahuitl and drawing his Axe. The axe is brought down onto the Maori's left hand; severing it nearly completely. The Maori blearily looks as the Aztec slams the back of the weapon into the Polynesian's head. The Maori recovers on a flat stone slab overlooking a great city. Noticing the four, painted men in feathered robes holding him down, the Maori struggles as he sees his opponent walk towards him, Tecpatl in hand. Raising the ceremonial dagger in the air, the Eagle Warrior cuts the Maori's chest open and swiftly removes the Polynesian's heart. Raising the pulsating organ to the sky, the Aztec lets loose a cry of triumph. Throwing the heart into the brazier, he unceremoniously kicks the body down the temple steps, as more Maori prisoners were forced up to the altar. Expert's Opinion While, the Maori was an effective fighter, the Aztec Eagle Warrior was a more experienced opponent; with the requirement for an Eagle Warrior being the capture of at least four prisoners in battle. The Maori's best weapon by far was his Taiaha yet, his lack of armour and less fluid fighting style lost him the win. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Mapuche Warrior (by AztecJag) No battle written. Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Bios